Several devices are known from the prior art for the creation of boundary walls for framing beds, hotbeds, boundaries in gardens or green areas or the like.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art boundary wall that includes a pair of oblong construction elements 1, 2. The construction elements 1, 2 each include a base body 3, showing at its face projecting end sections with connection elements 4 formed thereat to accept coupling elements 5. The construction elements 1, 2 are assembled in a manner known per se and connected in an arbitrary angle by the coupling element 5.
EP 0 981 948 B1 shows a boundary wall with elongated construction elements, strung together and connected to each other, each having a base body embodied from a profile hollow towards the bottom, which at its lateral faces is provided with laterally projecting end sections, carrying connection elements formed thereat. These connection elements are embodied to accept coupling elements, by which several construction elements can be connected to each other. For this purpose, coupling elements are known, which bridge the lower end sections of the construction elements arranged side-by-side, with these coupling elements themselves including connection elements, which are embodied complementarily to match the connection elements of the lower end sections of the construction elements. During assembly, the coupling elements are placed onto the connection elements of the lower end sections of the construction elements arranged side-by-side.
When producing such boundary walls in practice the problem arises that when the high bed is filled with earth or other filler material, the side walls tend to shift and/or distort. Although the coupling elements ensure that individual construction elements remain connected to each other in a fixed manner, however, the coupling elements cannot completely prevent any axial distortion of the construction elements mounted to each other.
In particular, in the corners, which generally are embodied right-angled or essentially right-angled, due to the pressure of the filler material filled in, bulging of the construction elements occurs, with the connection elements of the construction elements distorting.
A device for the framing of high beds is described in GB 39 08 90 A, in which the walls of the boundary are connected via clamping elements in order to prevent bulging. The clamping elements are directly mounted to the walls, though, thus in this area excessive stress of the material develops.